


Daddy Harry's Last Christmas

by Potion 151-SSD (SSDSnape)



Series: Daddy Harry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A 2015 Christmas Special, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Lucius, Daddy!Kink, De-Aged!Lucius Malfoy, De-Aged!Tom Riddle, Don't like. Don't read, Infantilism, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tom and Lucius act younger than 17, Tom and Lucius are 17, bottom!Tom, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Potion%20151-SSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the three Deathly Hallows are no more, Harry can no-longer hide...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eriador117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/gifts), [snapeisthebest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapeisthebest/gifts), [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/gifts), [PhoenixPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPixie/gifts), [PerfectFour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectFour/gifts), [Lythanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lythanie/gifts), [Slayer_of_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/gifts), [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts), [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/gifts), [Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/gifts).



> _I did wonder whether going out on a high would be good, but I can't keep writing the series, even though I said the end was last year... This year is to be that year. Daddy Harry was great to write at first, but it soon became tedious. And even though I thought I had laid it to rest last year, an idea came to me the other day! and wouldn't leave me alone. So this will be the very last instalment._
> 
> _Thank you to all of you out there that have liked the series._  
>  _~SSD_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _VOCALS - Death Speech_   
>  _**Animal Speech** _

The house was completely silent when Harry entered it via the back door... unnaturally so. He wondered somewhat shakily over to the kitchen table and sat down in one of the chairs. There he sat, not really looking at anything, not really seeing anything... just simply staring into space thinking about what he had just been told not that long ago. He Occluded his mind soon after and thought about the good times he'd had. Nothing of his schooldays, but of the life he's had since Tommy, Severus and Lucius entered it. That's the life he looked back on. 

 

He smiled as he thought...  
_..'Having fun, Tommy?' Tom looked up at his Daddy Harry with wide brown eyes and his mouth full of Daddy's gorgeous cock._  
_'Mm-hm,' Tom replied around said cock. Harry chuckled, sat up and pulled Tom up with him._

 

_'I wanted to finish it, Daddy.' Tom protested._  
_'Later, Tommy. But for now, I want you to lie on your back.'_  
_Tom took the hint and laid back down on the bed, on his back._

 

_Harry then spread Tom's legs wide and held them up, with Tom's knees above his chest, while Harry took his tongue and began to lick around Tom's still sensitive hole._  
_Tom moaned when Harry's tongue entered, and grabbed hold of his cock, as it began to harden, from Daddy Harry's administrations._  
_'Please! Daddy!'_

 

 _Harry got up and brought his cock to rest at Tom's entrance._  
_'Tell me what you want, Tommy.'_  
_'Please. I want you. Daddy Harry! In me.' Tom moaned. Harry smiled and lathered his large cock with lube. He then placed a tiny amount into Tom, before he slammed into his Tommy in one quick thrust. Tom screamed at the pain and pleasure, at being so full._  
_'Fuck me Daddy! Please!'..._

 

He thought of the time when he had surprised Tommy with a giant black dildo, the day he had double penetrated his boy... to the time when he and Severus had made wild animalistic love to both Tommy and Lucius on the very table in front of him last year. Plus the many more sexcapades they had had together...  
Harry shook his head and sighed, he knew he would have to tell them, but how were the boys going to take the news? That worried Harry more than anything. He knew that Severus would be able to carry on and keep their boys safe and in line, and he knew that the man would remain stoic and strong. 

 

Since he had destroyed all three Deathly Hallows, Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to hide... yet he couldn't believe that while all three had been intact, so he had been able to continue living, but now, not any longer.  
Just then unbeknown to Harry (who was still in a world of his own, lost in deep thought) the door opened and Severus came in from the hallway. He saw Harry sitting at the table. 

 

'-rry?'  
Nothing.  
'-arry?' Severus tried again. 'Harry?'  
Harry blinked and turned his head and looked at his older friend. 

 

'Hello, Severus.' Harry replied, barely above a whisper.  
Eyebrow cocked, Severus looked hard at his young friend.  
'What did the Healer have to say?' 

 

'How did you--?'  
'Know?' Harry nodded. 'I found the letter you left open. I got to it, before Tom and Lucius picked it up.'  
Harry turned back to stare at the table top.  
'So, how long... do you have?' Severus asked softly. 

 

'Because I had control of the Hallows, I was able to stay alive - hidden from Death, but now... since I destroyed them, I'll be lucky enough to see in the New Year.'  
'Can't anything be done? Chemo or--'  
'It's too late for that, Severus. I had this before I became the Master of Death.' Harry went on.  
'I'm sorry.'  
'Don't be. I'm not. I've had a good life, Severus. And I'm not counting the life I had before I went to Hogwarts, or during my Hogwarts days... I'm counting on the days I've had with you, Tommy and Lucius. I couldn't have asked for anything better.' 

 

'How are you going to break it to the boys? They'll miss you. Miss your love, spankings, slamming your cock down their throats and pounding their tight arses into oblivion.'  
'I know.' Harry said tiredly. 'I don't know how they'll take it, but whatever happens to me. I want you to continue to pound the boys into oblivion, spank them until them can't sit anymore and slam your cock down their throats until your come is firing out of their arses... And that you think of me, while you're doing so.' 

 

Severus smiled and so did Harry.  
'But while I'm still here, Severus,' Harry continued. 'I'm going to spank and fuck those boys of ours, until I go out with a smile on my trousers.'  
Chuckling, Severus leant forward, kissed Harry on the lips and hugged him before they parted and left the kitchen and made their way into the living room, where both their boys were lying on the sofa, giving each other a sixty-nine.


	2. Christmas Eve

Severus and Harry told Tom and Lucius about Daddy Harry's problem. There were tears, of course there were, but at least now they knew and that was what mattered. They didn't want Harry to go, but there was no stopping the outcome. Though, saying that the two boys soon forgot about it. Even though they were seventeen, they both acted younger, and like all young children if you tell them something, they will most likely forget it - or simply put what was said at the back of their mind, then state that they forgot it... which they most likely did. 

 

 **A week later, Christmas Eve - Harry's Bedroom**

Severus and Harry sat down on the small two seater sofa in the room, unbuttoned their trousers and palmed each others cocks, while they watched the show in front of them on the bed. Their cocks began to harden quickly and Harry soon cast a wordless and wantless spell to remove all their clothes. Harry then began to kiss Severus' upper chest, before moving downward to the man's gorgeously large, thick and veiny cock - where he enveloped it in warm wet heat. Severus placed his right hand on Harry's hair and fisted a clump of it, while his left hand roamed over Harry's back and down into the crack of his arse. His long thin fingers ran up and down Harry's hole. 

 

Harry was more top than bottom, but he did like the occasional cock up his arse. Severus had that privilege. Tom and Lucius were confirmed bottoms. They preferred Daddy Harry and Daddy Sev fucking them. They never wanted to put their cocks inside their dad's as to them it felt wrong to. Though they did sometimes fuck each other, when either the mood took them, or when Daddy Harry allowed it. 

 

So, Severus quickly prepared Harry, before Harry stood up and then sat back down facing Severus and sank down upon that wonderful cock.  
'Oh, Sev.' Harry said softly, as he threw his head back - his hands on Severus' shoulders, as he began to move slowly up and down. 'Oh, yeah. Fuck me, Severus.'  
As Severus did so, Harry cast a spell at the boys behind him and they changed position. 

 

Tom and Lucy were now in sitting positions with their arms tied above them and their legs spread wide, their cocks hard and aching. Harry then cast another charm at them, and soon the two boys were screaming with wanton desire, as Harry and Severus looked around and over at them. Lucius and Tom were being fucked senseless and with brutal thrusts with two large dildos moving of their own accords and at an incredibly fast pace. 

 

The boys screams of pleasure were intoxicating, whether they were screams of pain, pleasure-pain or pleasure, Severus and Harry desired the screams the most. It turned them on like nothing else could - barring the boys themselves.  
Spurring them on, Severus pounded Harry harder and Harry rode the man with wild abandon, moaning as he fisted his cock faster.  
'Harry - I'm - not - going - to - last - much - longer.' Severus panted.  
Nodding, Harry stopped and got off of Severus. 

 

The two men stepped over and on to the bed, and after getting into position, they slammed their way into the already over stretched holes of their boys and took them hard and fast, making Lucius and Tom scream even more.  
It wasn't long before Lucius was ready to come.  
'Daddy Sev, Please! I want to come!'  
'Yes, Lucy! Come now!' 

 

Lucius screamed himself hoarse as he came hard and Severus came immediately after he did, filling his boy up with wet warmth.  
Harry had had enough of the dildos and yanked them from Tom's tight heat, while he continued to pound the boy further into the headboard.  
'Please Daddy!'  
'Say it!' Harry growled as he slapped Tom's arse. 

 

'Daddy Harry! Please! I want to come!'  
'Yes! Come for me, Tommy! Come for Daddy!'  
Tom came with a cry.


	3. The Void between Worlds

**Midnight, Christmas Eve**

Harry thrust deeply into Lucy one last time and stayed there buried in the spent blonde, filling the boy up with his come. Heart still pumping like an anatomic power station on over drive, Harry roughly pulled out of the boy - who rolled over and spread his boneless legs for Severus. Tommy moved over (he had just been fucked mercilessly by Severus) and lay down on his stomach - with his arse in the air. Harry watched with a feral grin on his face as Severus' come began to ooze out of that lovely pink hole and down Tom's inner thigh. 

 

Meanwhile, Severus had moved over and after turning Lucius over and onto his front, he hauled the blonde's arse up as well - before he slammed deeply into that hot juicy used and still incredibly tight heat - where he began pounding away into an overly sensitised Lucius, who was screaming in more pain than pleasure.  
_So exquisite, are his screams,_ Severus thought. 

 

Harry rolled Tom on to his back (after watching the come seep out) Harry's favourite position - Tom on his back, with his legs spread wide. He cast a cleaning and drying charm on Tommy's tight entrance. Once done, Harry spread Tom's legs wider still, before he slid his still hard as a rock cock brutally hard and with one harsh thrust balls deep into Tommy - who had been lightly dozing. Now though, his eyes snapped open at being penetrated again and screamed hard as his over sensitised body protested. His eyes wide and a pained expression on his sweet features, did nothing but help Harry drill his boy harder still. 

 

Daddy Harry was wild and fucked Tommy like he had never fucked the boy before. Tommy came screaming - but Harry continued on slamming into his boy, as thought his life depended on it. Harry, continued to plough Tom, even after Severus and Lucy had finished and Tommy had come two more time.  
Tom was feeling way beyond over sensitive now - but it was like Harry was possessed. Knowing that Tom would be aching now, Harry finally slammed in before stilling and filling his wonderful boy full of hot come. 

 

After pulling out, Tommy shifted in pain - a surprisingly good pain, until he was lying curled up on his side facing Lucius, who had Severus spooning behind him. Harry fell forwards on to the space where Tom had just been lying. He got comfortable, on his side behind Tom and sighing in contentment, he closed his eyes and fell asleep... 

 

 **~ Plain of Shadows ~**

HARRY POTTER  
Eyelids flickered and snapped open revealing green eyes. Looking around, they stopped upon a tall hooded skeletal figure, shrouded in long flowing black robes. The eye sockets held small electric blue pinpricks of suspended light. One skeletal hand was wrapped around the long handle of a scythe.  
'Where am I?' Harry asked. 'Wherever I am, I'm obviously dead. As you're standing in front of me.' 

 

YOU ARE DEAD ... BUT AT THIS MOMENT YOU ARE MERELY STANDING ON THE BOARDER LAND, THE SHADOW PLAINS. Death replied, in a deep tone. THE LAND BETWEEN THE LIVING WORLD AND THAT OF THE DEAD.  
'Huh.' Harry said. 'And why I am here, on this... God forsaken void?' 

 

BECAUSE I WISH TO SPEAK TO YOU, YOUNG MASTER OF DEATH. COME. Death went on, as he stepped aside to reveal an old fashioned projector and screen. SIT.  
Eyebrow cocked, Harry walked over and sat down in one of the two armchairs on either side of the projector, while Death took the other.


	4. The Picture Show

YOU WILL SEE MEMORIES... A PICTURE SHOW IF YOU LIKE, OF YOUR LIFE. THE LIFE YOU GAINED WITH TOM, LUCIUS AND SEVERUS. IF YOU TRULY WANT TO LEAVE THEM BEHIND ONCE YOU HAVE VIEWED THEM, THEN YOU CAN DO SO... YOU WOULD SIMPLY BOARD A TRAIN AND TRAVEL ON INTO THE WORLD OF THE DEAD. HOWEVER, IF YOU CHOOSE TO GO BACK AND RETURN TO YOUR FAMILY, YOU CAN DO THAT ALSO, BUT IT WON'T BE SO EASY TO DO SO. THOUGH I WILL RETURN WITH YOU.  


  


'Hm, what a choice. A life with the family I created or, a life with my true family that were taken from me, during the previous life I do not count before Tom, Lucius and Severus entered it.' Harry went on. 

CORRECT. THE CHOICE, IS YOURS.  
With that, the two of them sat back and looked at the screen. The projector clicked on and the black and white show began... 

 

 _Harry and Tom bought a house in the hills of the Lake District, it was in need of repair, but they bought it and did it up and moved in. There they lived their life how they wanted to, without any outside interference..._

 

 _..Then came that day when Tom asked if he could call Harry, "Daddy" Harry..._ Even in death, as he watched the playback version, Harry's eyes took on an unnatural glow at the words 'Daddy Harry' and his dead cock stirred. 

 

 _..Tom sucking Harry's cock in bed one morning as a wake up call, resting his chin in Daddy's balls and his nose in Daddy's pubic hair... Tom being pulled of the cock and then being spread wide, before being ploughed into hard and fast..._

 

 _..Tom whimpering and wailing as Daddy Harry spanking his already sore bottom... Yanking the boy's underwear down and continuing to spank him, until he cast a spell that kept arse cheeks apart, Daddy then took a riding crop and began to spank the boy's sensitive hole..._

 

 _..Tom's mouth falling open at the sight of Daddy Harry in the glade with a monster between his legs, proclaiming that he wouldn't be able to fit it in his mouth... let alone up his arse... Tom's eyes watered as Daddy took the monster and rammed it in his mouth and down his tight warm throat..._

 

 _..Next came that day in the kitchen last year, when Severus and Harry had had that wonderful - never to be forgotten foursome on the kitchen table... Daddy Harry slamming into Tom's tight heat, with Lucius underneath him sucking on Tom's cock, while Tom sucked his above and Severus was nailing Lucius on the other side..._

 

 _..Then the two Daddies switching boys and pounding them into oblivion..._  
_..'Scream away, child!' Daddy Sev was panting..._  
_..Next came a scene of what would be..._  


  


**_~ Christmas Day - Present Day ~_**

_..Tom woke up, it was Christmas Day! he sat up on the bed - still sore from last nights brutal fucking. It was a good sore. He woke up Lucius and Severus by giving them a Christmas blow job. Lucius ended up upside-down underneath Tom, while Severus ploughed Tom's sore arse. They were all happy, until all three of them turned their heads and looked over at Daddy Harry lying flat on his back, arms at his sides, still as a board..._

 

 _..Tom pulled himself free of Severus and Lucius and jumped on his Daddy... who was cold..._  
_..'D-Daddy?' Tom gasped, as he sat on his knees and slowly reached out a hand and placed it on Daddy's chest. 'Daddy!'_  
_..Severus moved over and placed two fingers on to Harry's neck... there was no pulse. He was dead..._

 

 _The scene ended with Severus, Lucius and Tom sitting in chairs around the dimly lit bedroom. Severus as stoic as he could possibly be, starring at nothing in-particular. He felt as though he had been doused... switched off, while Lucius was sniffling - trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall... And then there was Tom, the love of Harry's life bawling, heart wrenching sobs... Lucius not knowing what to do, turned and threw his arms around Tom, who fell into his arms and cried even harder..._

 

The film faded and went blank.  
Harry stood up and made his way over the the very edge of this fucking void, where he stood and contemplated his life. Only as he was doing so a smoky replica of the Mirror of Erised came up out of the void and hovered in front of him. It showed Harry something he hadn't excepted to see ever again... The life he could've had if the war never happened. 

 

There in the mirror stood himself with Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all around him, smiling and laughing. All happy being together. Harry closed his eyes and an image came to the forefront of his mind, an image of his mother, Lily, kneeling on the floor beside him in his cot...  
_'Harry, be safe... Be strong...'_

 

Emotions beginning to tear through the walls he had created for himself to keep out his past, began to crack... He stepped away from the void's edge and went to stand in front of the skeletal figure.  
'It's hard to do this,' he said, 'but I've made up my mind.'


	5. Epilogue: The End of the Beginning

**~ Christmas Day - Present Day ~**

The bedroom was dimly lit, black silk sheets covered the bed that Harry Potter's body was lying in, looking peaceful. Severus, Lucius and Tom were sat in chairs on the side closest to him. Tom and Lucius were grieving and hugging each other, while Severus was sitting next to them slightly slumped, with one hand resting on Lucius' shoulder. He looked as stoic as he possibly could at the still form on the bed - not really looking at Harry, but thinking of all the good times that they'd had together as a family. 

 

Suddenly a fire of electric blue in colour erupted on the floor a foot from the foot of the four-poster bed. Severus, Lucius and Tom all turned, shocked eyes upon it and watched open mouthed as the flames grew steadily higher, until they began to recede back to the floor where they died out leaving the floor unscathed and a tall skeletal figure holding a scythe in its wake. The hooded figures head was bowed. A childlike gasp left Tom's mouth, as he continued to look at the tall figure - who raised its head to reveal a skull with two small pinpricks of electric blue for eyes. 

 

Death stepped forward, stopping at the foot of the bed where he loomed over it. He raised his right skeletal hand in a slight cupping gesture, while moving his arm up and down as though trying to cup water. Severus, Tom and Lucius looked from Death (who they could all see) to Harry's body, and watched as thick whips of black smoky matter rose up and out of Harry's chest.  
Taking the substance in hand, Death bowed his head to the still form in the bed, turned and opened a portal in the wall. 

 

Before he stepped through it and back into the void, he stopped once more and leaning upon his scythe he turned slightly and looked back at the three beside the bed. Severus, Tom and Lucius all looked right back at him. Death gave a slight nod of his head and one of his eyes went out, before coming back on again - as though he winked. From there he turned and stepped through the portal. 

 

As soon as the wall was back to normal, Severus and Tom and Lucius shook their heads. Music sounded. It was low and barely audible at first, but it grew steadily louder... it was low, eerie, as though it was sounding from the very soul of something, much like...  
_Phoenix song,_ thought Severus, as the music grew to fill the room. 

 

A burst of red. They all looked up above the bed to see a blazing fireball in the air, the cry of a bird sounded and a phoenix appeared out of the flames... A Phoenix that had not been seen in years.  
'Fawkes?' Severus said, hardly able to believe it. 

 

In answer, the bird flew down and landed lightly on Harry's chest, where it spread its red and gold wings out and sat down, bringing its wings round and across Harry, as though it were trying to hug the body to its own. Then the bird and Harry were engulfed in fire within the blink of an eye. Severus sat up straight and suddenly remembered something Dumbledore had told him before he died. 

 

 _'Phoenixes have many forms of healing powers than their tears, my boy. However, in Phoenix-lore there is one that has never been tested. To save a life beyond the grave... and how the Phoenix goes about it, is something to behold.'_  
'Come along, boys. Fawkes (if this truly is Fawkes) is going to show us something very special, and that has never been seen before.'  
Severus took hold of Lucius' hand, who was holding Tom's left hand and together all three of them placed their hands into the fire consuming Harry's body. 

 

Fawkes (for it was indeed he) projected an image of a fire sphere.  
_**Welcome, to the Phoenix Realm,**_ said Fawkes in a soft musical trill, as he let go of Harry and the two parted. Fawkes became Fawkes again and alighted upon a golden perch. Together with Severus, Tom and Lucius they watched as Harry Potter's still body stood vertical - in a standing position - and hovering in the air in front of them all. 

 

'What's happening to him?' Lucius asked aloud.  
_**Harry Potter is being reborn,**_ Fawkes trilled.  
'Reborn? From the ashes?' Tom asked in wonderment. 

 

 _ **No, nestling. From the fire. Harry Potter is being reborn to the exact age he was and to the exact time in which he died, last night. When he wakes up, it will be Christmas Day.**_  
'So, he's regenerating?' Severus asked.  
_**You could put it like that. He will not become a child again, but stay as he way just before he died.**_

 

'Are we really here?' Lucius asked. 'Or is this just a dream?'  
_**Of course it is a dream, nestling... but why on earth can't dreams be real?**_  
'It's really happening?' Tom went on. 'We're going back in time?' 

 

 _ **It is. We are.**_  
'Dr Who, eat your hearts out.' Severus replied.  
Tom, Lucius and Fawkes all chuckled at that, along with Severus. And as they did so, the light of the Phoenix Realm faded into to darkness... 

 

 **~ Christmas Day: Present Day ~**

Tom woke up, still sore from last nights activities. It was Christmas day! He looked at Lucius, who's back was to him. Lucius' left arm was moving in a forward and back motion, while Severus (who was still asleep) was moaning. Tom smiled, Lucy was giving Daddy Sev a Christmas wank. He stretched and rolled over on to his back and stared up at the white canopy.  
'It must've been a dream,' he said softly.  
_**What must have been a dream?**_

 

'Daddy Harry dying and then being regenerated by Fawkes.'  
A flash of fire and Fawkes himself appeared, perched upon the foot board of the bed looking solemnly at Tom.  
'B-but? But, you died, years ago... in the great war.' Tom could hardly believe it. 

 

 _ **I did.**_ Fawkes said, _**But, I was reborn.**_  
'So, it all _really_ happened, with Daddy Harry?'  
_**It did.**_

 

Tom turned to his left slowly, wondering what he would find. There, lying on his side was Harry, his Daddy Harry. He was still, but he wasn't blue and his eyes were open.  
'Happy Christmas, Tom.' Harry said, with a smile.  
Tom, with tears of happiness in his eyes and rolling down his face cried out in delight (waking Severus) and threw himself at his Daddy Harry. 

 

'You're alive?!'  
'I'm alive, my sweet boy.' Harry replied, as they hugged and Fawkes disappeared in a ball of flames.  
'Tom,' Harry went on, 'I think there's someone who would like some attention.' 

 

'Who's that, Daddy Harry?'  
They broke apart and Harry pulled back the bedcovers to reveal his extremely hard cock. Giggling, Tom smiled at Harry, before sliding down the bed and swallowing his daddy down in one. 

 

 **~ Sometime Later - same day ~**

Severus, Lucius and Tom were in the lounge all watching a Christmas film on the television, while Harry was in the kitchen getting drinks and some snacks. Looking up, Harry found Death standing in front of him with his trademark scythe in his left skeletal hand, a black wrapped box tied with a sliver bow in his right and Fawkes perched upon his shoulder.  
eyebrow cocked, Harry thought that Death made a strange sight. 

 

'To what do I owe the pleasure?'  
I COME BEARING GIFTS, HARRY POTTER  
'Oh?' 

 

Death held out the medium sized black and silver box, just as Severus entered the room.  
'Harry?'  
'It's alright, Severus. Strange though it may look, Death standing in my kitchen, with Fawkes on his should... a scythe in one hand and a gift for me, in the other.' 

 

'It is.' Severus replied.  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS, HARRY POTTER  
Harry took the gift and Fawkes flew from Death's shoulder, to his own. Death bowed, before he faded out. 

 

'You staying then, Fawkes?'  
_**Yes, Harry. I am your familiar now, after all.**_  
Nodding, Harry placed the black box on the table and opened it. 

 

Inside was something he did not expect to see. Even Severus' eyes went wide at what was inside. Fawkes looked on in interest. In the box, were: a wand... a cloak... and a stone. All whole and in Harry's kitchen.  
'How?' Harry croaked.  
In answer, a black scroll of parchment appeared in the air in front of him. It unrolled itself and began to write in electric blue ink. 

_MASTER OF DEATH, YOUNG POTTER. THE MASTER OF DEATH CANNOT DESTROY THE HALLOWS ... THE HALLOWS WILL ONLY TRULY DIE, WHEN DEATH ITSELF IS NO-MORE_

 

With that the scroll vanished. Harry took the Hallows from there box and went down to the cellar and opened the door that lead into his vault. In the vault was his Heart stone or Warding stone. He placed all three of the Hallows around the stone and had the satisfaction of knowing that not only would Death no-longer be able to find him ever again, but no-one else living would be able to either. He left the vault and the cellar and returned to the lounge, with Fawkes upon his shoulder. 

 

And here the story ends. Harry Potter and his family lived long, healthy and very passionate lives - hidden away from the world in their cottage in the hills of the Lake District, Tom and Lucius forever young and Severus and Harry never ageing. They outlived everyone and even, surpassed Death himself... in the end.


End file.
